pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrare
"Did I break him too?" - Pyrare when he meets Cintagon for the first time in the series. Pyrare, the first caretaker, takes care of the triangle hero named Gold. According to Pentellow, "he knows a lot about the Tree of Life and Dub," and is "strong enough to take down most corrupts." Pyrare was first mentioned in Episode 3, then later made his first physical appearance in Episode 4. Not much else is known about him at the moment. In Episode 5, it is revealed that Pyrare is actually the father of Barracuda, another pyramid shape who became friends with Dub, and helped to come up with ways on how to spread The Pink Corruption, yet somehow died during the process. Status Alive, well, and ''ANGERY'' Personality Pyrare is light-hearted in his tone and generally oblivious to social queues and rules, demonstrated when he is unsure why Cube won't respond to him when he shows up, and when he picks up Pentellow, Cube, and Iris when they very much do not look like they want to be picked up. When he startles a shape (who takes too long to respond to any of his questions), due to his appearance as a monster, he assumes that he has “broken” the shape and becomes concerned. Appearance Pyrare is a towering figure, much taller than the other caretakers introduced in the series. He wears a dark blue robe, with hints of a lighter blue color. On the end of his sleeves, he has a light blue color, as well as patterns of two upside-down triangles above his wrists. His hands consist of one large triangle with 3 other small upside-down triangles to represent his fingers. He sports a pair of big black boots with blue lines through the middle of them and on the bottom of his boots. Around his collar, Pyrare has a dark blue emblem shaped like a shield with a graphic of a triangle seen imprinted on it, also supported by two large blue shoulder-pads. Pyrare's head is in a light turquoise color and is shaped like a pyramid, hence the phrase "Pyra" in his name, which is a take on the word "pyramid." He has a large circular black eye, supported by a small, turquoise iris. Episode Appearances * Episode 4 is his first onscreen appearance. He visits Iris and Cube after they seal Lycanthropy, applauding the newbie’s skills and engaging in conversation with the others. * In Episode 5, he tells the caretakers about Dub’s origins, and who Barracuda was. Later, he decides to follow Iris and Cube to the abyss after learning that Ajaceare is a monster. * Only two screenshots exist of Pyrare in episode 6. He is standing in front of the abyss with Gold, and looks very very mad. >:C Trivia * Pyrare is larger than other caretakers, due to being a monster. * Pyrare is the only caretaker who is a monster, and is also the first caretaker. * It was initially believed that his corrupt counterpart is Barracuda. However, the intro/preview for Episode 5 disproves it. Instead, it reveals that Barracuda is his son. * As of episode 6, Pyrare seems to be the only monster who is not corrupted. ** However, according to Pentellow, Pyrare was once infected prior to the series, but was never fully corrupted. * As noted by Iris and Pentellow, he and Cube have a lot in common, with first having infected by the Pink Corruption, and the second having controlled weapons. ** It is likely that Pyrare too had almost no control of his hero, similar to Cube. Category:Caretakers Category:Monsters Category:Infected